


Pillow Forts

by reynabethh



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Pre-Kerberos Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 18:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reynabethh/pseuds/reynabethh
Summary: It's raining too hard for Shiro to walk home so he has to stay at Keith's for a little longer than expected.





	Pillow Forts

Shiro was just leaving Keith’s place when the light rain outside turned into heavy rain. He sighed. As much as he wanted to stay a bit longer and not get drenched in the rain, he knew Keith needed his own space and it would be best if he left anyway.

“That’s weird.” Keith frowned, “I thought it wasn’t supposed to rain this hard until midnight. Are you sure you want to walk home in that?”

Shiro smiled. Keith’s frown was cute. “I’ll be fine.”

“Alright, if you’re sure.” Keith said, stepping towards him and giving him a hug. “Thanks for helping me study. I’d probably fail this class without you.”

Never mind, absolutely everything that Keith said and did was cute. Although he could always put some of the things Keith did into the category of hot as hell.

The hug just made his face heat up and his brain freeze for a couple of seconds. As far as he knew, Keith had never hugged anyone before, or it had been a very long time in any case.

Keith was warm against him, and he even smelled nice. He’d probably showered just before Shiro got there. God, he wished he could hold him for hours, kiss him for a couple of hours after that, and then kiss him while holding him.

Keith pulled away from him and Shiro tried to shake the thoughts out of his head. “You’re smart, Keith. I’m sure you’d find a way without me.”

They said goodbye and Shiro opened the door, stepped out into the pouring rain and started walking.

After five minutes, he was completely soaked, and he still had another twenty minutes to go. Why had he thought this was a good idea again?

Right. Keith needed his space.

Still, Shiro was freezing. Maybe he could go back to get warmed up and try again in half an hour with another two or three raincoats. Keith probably wouldn’t mind that.  
——-  
“Back so soon?” Keith opened the door with a towel and a worried look on his face. He handed the towel to Shiro.

“Uh, yeah, sorry. I could use an extra rain coat or two, if you have some.” Shiro said.

Keith shook his head. “Don’t be ridiculous. You don’t have to go back out into that downpour, you can stay here until it calms down. I mean, uh…” He scratched the back of his head. “Only if you want to.”

“That might be nice.” Shiro said, taking off his shoes.

“Great!” Keith looked like he was about to jump with excitement. Seriously, what had gotten into him? “I don’t have much for supper, though, so I hope you don’t mind having toast.”

“That’s fine.” Shiro said. Keith headed into the kitchen and he followed after drying himself up a bit.

He looked out the window. Even just seeing the pouring rain made him shiver and want to go to bed with a good book. If he wanted Keith to be with him while he lay in bed, that was his own business. Keith didn’t need to know that. Why would Keith want to know about what Shiro wanted to do in the first place?

Anyway, it didn’t matter. Shiro heard the toast pop up and Keith handed him a piece.

Keith was so beautiful. He looked beautiful regardless of what he was doing, and regardless of his mood.

“Thanks,” Shiro said, taking a bite of the toast, all while not being able to take his eyes off Keith.

“Um, Shiro… don’t you want peanut butter with that?” Keith said, handing him a pot of peanut butter. He looked confused. It was cute.

“Right!” Shiro said awkwardly. “No thanks, actually. I’m fine with just plain toast.” As much as he liked peanut butter, he was afraid that if he moved he would do something incredibly embarrassing, like drop his toast or get peanut butter on the counter, and he didn’t think he’d survive doing something like that around Keith.

“Oh. Ok.” Keith said. He put the peanut butter down.

They ate in silence. It was a bit awkward, but it wasn’t unbearable.

“So,” Shiro started saying after taking his last bite, “what do you want to do?”

“Pillow Fort?” Keith said, smiling slightly.

Shiro’s eyes widened. Did Keith really just say that?

Keith blushed and turned his head away. Shiro wanted to hold his face and tell him it was okay. Then maybe kiss him. “I mean, uh…” He cleared his throat. “There’s a high chance you’re going to end up staying overnight, so we have to take the pillows off the couch to pull it out anyway. And the power’s probably going to shut off soon, so we won’t have anything else to do.”

Shiro laughed. “Pillow fort it is!” He said. He ran towards the couch like a little kid and grabbed a pillow, throwing it at Keith.

The pillow hit his leg before he realized what was happening. He frowned and looked down at the pillow, then picked it up and walked over to the couch where Shiro was lying down.

Shit, he had really done it this time. Keith’s good mood and will to make a pillow fort had most likely just disappeared. Shiro would have to walk home in the rain. He would never hear another joke come out of his mouth again and and his chances of getting to kiss him fell into the negatives.

Keith stared at him. Then he outright pulled a pillow from underneath Shiro.

“Fuck.” Shiro said, almost falling on the floor. “You know, Keith, throwing a pillow at someone is actually a friendly gesture. On the other hand, pulling a pillow out from underneath where the guy who helps you pass physics is sitting, is–”

“Necessary for the pillow fort that I thought we were making.” He smirked. Shiro looked up at him. “What? I needed this one.” At least he could still make jokes. His voice still sounded happy, even when he said, “Besides, I don’t really need your help in physics.” Keith put the pillow down and sat on it.

Well that was an unexpected punch in the gut. Shiro brought himself back onto the couch from where he was lying half on the floor. “Wait, what? I thought you said I’m the only reason you’re passing those classes!”

Not even a second passed before he regretted what he said. He sounded immature and whiny, but honestly, he spent so much of his time trying to help him, and now Keith said it didn’t even matter?

Why did Shiro always have to fall in love with the worst ones?

Wait, fall in love? God, his brain made up weird thoughts sometimes. What he’d meant to say was that he always got crushes on people like this.

Even though he hadn’t actually had a crush on anyone like Keith before. He’d never met anyone, as beautiful, as intelligent in his own way, as interesting and as… Never mind. The point was that Keith could be annoying sometimes.

Keith gasped. Then he looked at Shiro as if there was something he knew that Shiro didn’t, and he was trying to figure out if Shiro knew about it or not. For the record, he had no idea.

After a couple of silent moments, he seemed to conclude that Shiro didn’t know whatever he was supposed to know. Keith sighed. “Fucking Lance.” He stood up and looked like he was about to stomp off and lock himself in his room, but Shiro grabbed his wrist.

“How does Lance have anything to do with this? He’s not even in the same physics class as you!” Shiro said. He knew Keith could get annoyed with Lance but this had come out of nowhere.  
Keith sighed again, then took a deep breath. “Lance… uh… well…”

“It’s all right, buddy, we’ve got all night. And I really want to know what’s going on.” He didn’t let go of his wrist. Keith stared at his hand. Shiro stared at his wrist.

They both blushed, but Shiro wasn’t about to let go. Keith spoke in a small voice that was relatively unusual for him. “Lance told me that you told him that you were just helping me in physics because you thought I was attractive and because you… um… liked me.” Keith’s entire face was bright red, and by the time he finished, Shiro’s face probably looked similar.

He had not told Lance any of that, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t true. Although he did want to help Keith with his class, he had noticed that their more recent sessions were becoming more… distracted. Shiro would go over one question with Keith, but then they’d get off topic and start talking about other things.

He couldn’t help it, he loved hearing about Keith’s day. He loved seeing him smile when he talked about the things he liked, and he loved how attentive he was to Shiro even when he was talking about the boring parts of his life.

Fuck, was Shiro really in love with Keith?

“Um, well, what do you think about that?” Shiro asked.

“Lance was probably full of shit, as always.” Keith looked like he was on the verge of tears. Shiro had never seen him like this before and, truth be told, he wouldn’t be surprised if Keith hadn’t cried since he was a toddler.

“I never told Lance any of that, but,” Shiro took a deep breath. “He’s basically completely right.”

Keith gasped, again. He pulled his wrist out of Shiro’s grip but immediately grabbed his hand and held on tight.

Shiro couldn’t meet his eyes, he had absolutely no idea what Keith would say, he had no idea what would happen next. Walking home in the pouring rain suddenly didn’t feel so bad, especially compared to the thought of being rejected by Keith.

Then Keith laughed. It was probably one of the last things Shiro expected. “Stop thinking about that.” Keith said, touching Shiro’s face gently with his free hand.

“What?”

“You’re thinking about me rejecting you. Stop thinking about it, it’s not going to happen, and I won’t let you think about it” Keith sat down next to him on the couch. Why did it always seem like he was one step ahead of Shiro? “Also, Hunk’s been helping me with physics. Sorry for not telling you, but I didn’t want you to stop coming over and–”

Shiro interrupted him with a kiss after processing what he had just said. “It’s okay,” he said. “At least we can stop pretending that these are tutoring sessions and spend our time doing better things now.”

“Yeah…” Keith wrapped his hand around the back of his head and pulled him back into the kiss. He lay down on the couch and pulled Shiro on top of him, all without breaking the kiss. Keith really could do wonderful things.

Kissing Keith was better than everything Shiro had imagined, and he’d imagined a lot of good things. Keith licked into his mouth and Shiro tried not to moan. As much as he wanted Keith, he didn’t want this to escalate into anything more than it already was.

He pulled back and ran his fingers through Keith’s hair. It felt so nice, Shiro could hardly believe he had the right to this, that Keith was actually letting him do this and smiling at him. “Weren’t we making a pillow fort?”

“We were. We could continue, but I was thinking that you’d rather sleep in my bed, with me” Keith sat up, making Shiro sit up at the same time. Keith blushed. “Not that we have to do anything. I just thought you might prefer a bed to the pullout couch. And I would certainly like to sleep next to you.” His blush deepened. “Um… I’m not saying you have to. Or that you want to.”

Shiro decided to save him from himself and gave him another quick kiss. “Why don’t we do both?”

“That works too.” Keith said.

They had so much fun building their pillow fort and throwing pillows at each other that they didn’t realize it had stopped raining outside.


End file.
